In ray tracing algorithms, one major focus is the calculation of occlusion of a point along a line in a space, which contains an amount of geometrical objects. The result of a calculation of occlusion is the answer to the question “is there an occlusion by one or several objects, and if so, which of these objects is closest to the point”. In some cases, the calculation of occlusion may be accelerated by the use of a data structure for a spatial arrangement of the objects. For example, some systems may use a hierarchy of bounding volumes (Bounding Volume Hierarchy), wherein cuboids may be used as bounding volumes. A bounding volume may be also referred to as a node (e.g. of the subset of nodes). A node may further be specified as a branch or as a leaf, depending on whether it directly includes further nodes or one or several objects. With respect to one selected node, those nodes may be referred to as children which are arranged directly below the selected node in the hierarchy.